Weapon Omega
by StrengthAndHonour
Summary: Lily Evans finds her father, love, death, and a dynamic duo, Stryker makes one last attempt at making a Weapon X- Weapon Omega, and the wizarding world is taken by storm! (No, not THAT one!) / This is a 'Harry has a sister' fic, if that matters. Lemons, keeping-it-in-the-family action, and potential offense to easily-offended people and blabbers.
1. Chapter 1- INTRODUCTIONS

MAJOR SPOILERS: SANTA AND THE EASTER BUNNY

Disclaimer: If ye know of Harry Potter, then ye know I don't own it- I'm male. Seemplz.

**_Extra disclaimer: If you do not like incest/ implied incest, then don't read. If you are under your country's legal age of whatever, please don't read. If you're a horny old bugger wanting a quickie, bugger off and find yourself a tissue ;)_**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

"Stryker, for God's sakes man! Can't you see cloning Weapon X is futile? It ends in tragedy every damn time! Your only success was X, and X-23; and she destroyed the records of your success!"

General Trent slammed his fist down into the reflective metal table in the Alkali Lake Facility Boardroom, leaving a sizable dent in the scuffed surface. William Stryker, now well into his late sixties, didn't even blink as he surveyed the emotional General.

"Trent, I found the stabiliser. I found the one thing that can stop the clone from tearing itself apart. _It needs to be grown from a foetus!_ And not just that. You know of the magical community near Salem? Well, X-23's one of their rejects- her mother didn't have the magic! Magic can fix the things technology can't General. X-23 was born from an artificial womb, I remember that much. It wouldn't be too hard to fix up the mother with some metabolism-enhancements, or something, to speed it up. In three months, the final Weapon X Experiment would be finished!"

Stryker was on the edge of his seat- and at the end of his rope. If he didn't get the last part of the funding for this, he was screwed. He knew he had it right this time… some kind of gut feeling was telling him what to say. He knew that the General made millions of dollars from the clean-up his soldiers did, but he knew it wasn't enough.

General Trent leaned forwards onto his elbows, his gaunt, aged face glaring starkly out under the industrial lighting of the Facility.

"Magic, you say? Hmm. Could work. But it'd be nigh impossible to catch one without the rest falling down on us like a ton of bricks. What makes you think Weapon Omega will work? It hasn't before, and the price of the Adamantium is skyrocketing. Wolverine is worth nearly 400 million dollars, and don't even get me started on the Silver Samurai!"

"Now, now! I've received an offer from someone in New York City- something about a symbiotic alien lifeform that bonds to a single person, been causing all this trouble with Carnage and Venom. If we can break it, and re-shape it, very little Adamantium will need to be used- it can already synthesise complex compounds like web fluid. What do you say? One last go?"

General Trent, the last surviving sponsor of the Weapon X offshoot of Weapon Plus straightened himself in his seat. Looking every inch the military man of yester-year, his lips twitched in his trademark smile.

"One last time, one last go at creating the future. This time, our legacy will endure."

* * *

The sun was rising bright and early one April morning, as a muggle-born witch strode down the Gatwick Terminal to her flight. Although technically a business trip, Lily Evans had permission to 'see the sights' as Croaker had said. A coven of witches near Salem had recently made a massive advance with summoning and conjuring- one had purportedly managed to summon an Archdemon of Hell to this earth. Unspeakables from around the globe were heading to Salem to witness the evidence, and to report on the proposed actions- shut down all avenues leading to this result, or badmouth every researcher still intent on gaining Dark knowledge from the Legions of Hell?

Evans swept down the hall, and sat gracefully in one of the provided chairs near her boarding gate. The first call for boarding was due any second. She thought of James- her fiancée- and felt a small twinge. She really wasn't sure about him. Yes, she'd said 'yes'. Stupidly. Her only real qualms were how childish he was, his utter disinterest in anything sexual, his laidback attitude towards, well, _everything_! That man would laugh in Lord Voldemort's face, if he could!

"_All passengers prepare for Flight SM192 to Salem International Airport at Boarding Gate 12. I repeat, all passengers prepare for Flight SM192 to Salem International Airport at Boarding Gate 12."_

As Lily stood to wait for Passport Control, she remembered something her father had once said- If something can go wrong, it will. That was before he left of course. She loved the man with all her heart, for if it wasn't for him, she'd never have heard what James was planning for her, with _Peter Pettigrew_ for God's sake! She could smell the truth on Potter, as he promised Pettigrew he could have his 'seconds' as he called it.

Lily had needed a pureblood to sponsor her way through the Ministry, and he had been interested in he since First Year. She knew he was a scumbag, bullying Sev like that, nevermind Sev was going Dark… Not that that was bad. It couldn't be, with a mother like hers. If only Albus knew the shit he was getting into, with suppressing the Dark in his students.

Her mother, Lilith, sometimes known as Baalat, was the Mother of Darkness. All muggleborn children had a demon or an angel as a parent- how else would something impossible happen? The problem was, Lilith was a sexual goddess, and thus, so was her daughter. Going away for two weeks, with no prospect of sex was going to drive her out of her mind. OK, so she wouldn't miss Potter's tiny prick, but still. Some sex was better than none. Over an eight hour flight, she would probably have to use the dong she brought just in case…

Her senses, acute as they were, did not come from her mother. Her father was a 'mutant', or someone whose genes gave them astonishing powers. The gene was carried forth through the male line, as most things were in nature.

The line started moving through Passport Control, and soon, Lily was sitting in a comfy First Class leather reclining seat. As she waited for the plane to take off, Lily reminisced her times with her father before his roving nature took him away. In the summer, he used to slice up watermelons with his shiny claws, and tell her the nicer stories from his past. The darker ones came later. Her mother always told her she loved her father for his internal darkness, but also the light that shone through it.

Stories of civil wars, hidden mutant wars and assassinations. Out of his seven other children, some dead, some killing, she was the only girl to still be alive. Daken was a disappointment, what with his drugs and psychopathy. Jimmy was still in nappies, though. She knew it was strange for a girl to love stories of death and destruction, but come on- her mother was Queen of Hell!

Of course, she hadn't seen her father in many years, since she was seven. She could barely remember the man's face, as loved as it was… Perhaps she could find him, while she was in the U.S?

* * *

'_God, it's only been five hours, and I'm beginning to get antsy already! How can I last the rest of the journey?!_'

Lily's eyes flicked around the plane, as clouds scudded past her window. A baby cried, further down the plane. Lily turned in her seat, looking towards the rear of the plane. As she did so, she caught a bearded man staring at her exposed cleavage. His eyes betrayed a hunger that matched her own. Her eyes locked with his, and she winked. It was unavoidable- she'd have to get down and dirty on the plane.

Standing up, Lily walked to the nearest toilet, swaying her hips as she did so. As she reached the door, she looked back, winked at the man, and went in, leaving the door unlocked. Not even five seconds later, the door swung open, revealing the super-stacked man.

'_He must be _made_ of muscle! Oh my God, this is going to be amazing!_'

_**smuuuut**_

He locked the sound-excluding door behind him, as Lily quickly divested herself of her shirt, showing off her lacy green bra. The stranger went into over drive. He quickly sucked his lumberjack shirt, revealing a chest covered in wiry hair. His hands went to Lily's breasts, massaging them as only a master can, as he quickly took control of her lips. He tasted faintly of expensive cigars, and smelt of untanned leather. She didn't understand it- how could he assume the dominant role, and she be fine with it?!

Things were going too slowly. Lily dragged the stranger's belt out of its loops, and whipped his boot-cut jeans off in a second. If she could use magic, it would be better, but with so much sensitive electronics around… The stranger wrapped his large hands around her arse as he attempted to get the skin-tight jeans off. Not happening.

Lily squirmed out of grip, and quickly released the catch on her bra. Throwing it off, the stranger stared slack-jawed at her perfection- perky, pale and full-bodied, she was the embodiment of a real woman. Turning around, she had a small moment of fun as she pressed her sensitive breasts into the cubicle wall as she teased her trousers down over her hips, and around her ankles. Her matching green thong was the only thing protecting her from the palpitating man behind her. Or not.

Unable to control himself any longer, the large man reached out and ripped the garment straight off her rear. Lily whimpered in painful pleasure at the friction on her clit. The stranger ripped off his boxers as he released his monster- the thing was twice the width of James', and definitely over twice as long! She felt the head press up against her exposed pussy, driving her over the edge.

"Stick that big baby-maker in my hotbox and fuck by brains out! NOW!" The stranger didn't hesitate. He took one breath, and powered into her very centre before she could say another word. His massive tool pressed up against her womb, the spongy head rubbing his precum into her walls. Her pussy was soaked already, and clamped down tight over his prick.

"Ungh! Yes! You feel so _good_! I don't know where you've been hiding, mister, but you're staying with me now! Ungh!" Lily thrusted her hips back, rolling as she went, back into the god-like rod that was piercing her so well. She felt him brush up into her G-spot, the rough patch making the feeling of being encased in the slick, constricted passage even better. His animal nature came out, as he bent over the sexy woman's back, gripped her hair in a tight hold.

Pulling her back, her pushes back into him became even harder, consistently hitting that one spot. Lily muffled a scream as her first orgasm smashed though her, her walls rippling tighter on the man's cock as he powered even further into the young cunt. His crown broke through into her womb, sending her muffling her screams into her arm as he sawed into her most holy place.

"Snff! I know you from somewhere, halfpint. But I've never taken a pussy this good- not even Lilith-"

Lily looked up in shock.

"_Lilith?!_ You know my mother?! Who-"

The man jacksawed even faster into her box as he neared his end. He grabbed hold of her magnificent breasts, and pinched her nipples hard enough to make her cry. Lily had one hand rubbing the shit out of her clit, with a finger stroking the man's prick as it delved into her mineshaft. She moaned louder as she felt another wave of juices begin to build up in her.

"Ungh, I'm gonna cum again! Cum in me, mister! Fucking stick it in my womb!" Lily cried, as her orgasm came rushing down her canal.

The pulsing pussy wrapped around his tool was all it took to send him over the edge. Sinking his teeth into the girl's neck, he muffled his roar as he sent massive load after load into her womb. She'd be pregnant for sure, unless she took immediate action. What he didn't expect, was for her to climb off his half-mast, and hold her pussy closed as she stuck his flagging member into her hot mouth.

Her lips wrapped around the meat, he felt him gaining a second wind, faster than he normally did. Not even X-23 was this fast at turning him on!

The redhead suckled on his stick as he leaned back against the door to the cubicle. Her tongue was racing all over his cock, cleaning off their combined juices. She looked to be having so much fun tasting herself, he left her to it. He could feel a second wave of cum coming, but decided to leave her to find out the hard way.

Lily left one hand holding her pussy closed, as she massaged the man's balls, feeling them contract, pushing more of his potent cum up into her waiting mouth. His giant cock fired shot after shot down her throat, filling her up better than even Hagrid. She waited it out, until his worm cock was flaccid once more.

She stood up, and swallowed her last mouthful of his cum, savouring his musky, animalistic taste. Licking her lips, she leapt at him, pinning his flagging member between them as her legs went around his waist. The cum in her womb had cooled down enough to not slip out. She crashed her lips against his, properly exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Just then, a knock on the door jolted the two out of their world.

"Hey! I need ta piss, come on! Lemme in, dammit!"

The stranger growled low in his throat, and yelled back, "Shut it, shrimpy! Use the other one!" and went back to snogging the shit out of the young girl.

_**smuuuut**_

* * *

**A/N**: My first attempt at a _published_ lemon. I _do_ hope you don't mind! The 'incest' is not recurring, I assure you. Mainly. Those who don't like, why are reading this far? As always, I appreciate both sides of like/ dislike, but I _would_ like a reason or two :D

_^_

|_|


	2. Chapter 2- ELIMINATION - BIRTH

Disclaimer: y'know… _snikt_… I DON'T OWN THIS TRIPE *threatens readers will disembowelment*

_Just then, a knock on the door jolted the two out of their world. _

_"Hey! I need ta piss, come on! Lemme in, dammit!"_

_The stranger growled low in his throat, and yelled back, "Shut it, shrimpy! Use the other one!" and went back to snogging the shit out of the young girl._

* * *

"So, how exactly do you know my mother, Lilith, stranger?"

Ah. None of the X-Men knew, but Logan was one of a kind. Out of his previous daughters, two of them had given birth to another of his own children- he couldn't resist the pheromones they released, just as they couldn't defend against his. It was why he left his daughters at the age of seven, when their mutant genes started showing. It was kind of awkward to be found fucking your seven year old daughter, splitting her in half with your giant dick.

He couldn't control it, so he left. But, fate, it seems, had another idea. At least she wasn't killed by his member though, that was something good. People like X-23, who could heal faster than he could break them, were ok. Fair game. Yes, she was his clone, but still. Jean Grey could take anything he gave her, and so could Ororo. Mystique was in a league of her own- that woman's pussy was still tight, somehow.

"Uh, well, look. I know this sounds weird, but…

* * *

"So, you're my father, and we both release sexual pheromones that attract others into fucking us senseless?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess I should get some morning after pills, eh?" Lily winked.

"Too late for that, darlin', knowing your mother, you'll be giving birth in three months. Judging by your smell, you're already past the morning after period. Incest doesn't matter with mutants, Lily, the gene gets in the way and repairs anything. Especially ours. You know of my healing factor. Our pheromone attractants, our senses, but you have something besides- magic. I- I'm sorry I didn't realise who you were- I could have controlled myself better. But… Damn, that was the best sex I've ever had!" Logan beamed at the last part.

Lily blushed, as she remembered the feeling of his hot cum cooling inside her womb.

"No regrets… Dad.

* * *

The two chatted away the remaining two hours of their flight, getting to know each other after nearly twelve years of absence. They exchanged little touches, here and there, remembering the pounding Lily received. Logan felt happy, the same way he did after getting Lilith with child. She told him about the trip to the Salem Centre and the research project going on there.

"I'm not surprised. The most powerful witch on earth lives in Salem. She's more powerful than Dr. Strange, for God's sake. I wouldn't put it past her to summon an Archdemon. But, I'll give you a lift down there, it's only a mile or two outta my way." He patted her hand, getting back into the 'Dad' persona he'd left behind. Lily smiled at the contact, knowing he didn't do things like this often.

"We'd better put our seatbelts on, Dad, if we're landing in five minutes."

* * *

Meeting Lily off the plane was a member of the Salem Centre's staff, who held a sign saying 'Miss. Potter'. Logan raised his eyebrows. Lily rushed over to the man, and promptly yelled at him getting it wrong- it was _Mrs. Potter_ or Lady Potter, if you were polite! The man practically bent over backwards to apologise, even going so far as to explain- anyone so beautiful and young surely would not attach herself this young?

Lily graciously backed down, sheathing her wand back in its invisible holster, and let the man guide her to her hotel. Then, she took Logan into her room for another bout of rough lovemaking.

* * *

"All teams, GO, GO, GO! Bring in the girl alive, and kill Weapon X. I repeat. _Eliminate Weapon X!_"

The voice crackled through the headsets in each ear of the X-Hunter squad. All they had to do was fill him full of carbonadium bullets, and he'd die soon enough. Squad Leader Alpha burst through the sixth-storey window, already firing at the larger shape of the man on the bed. Logan received a slug to the forehead before he fell over the other side of the bed. Lily woke up screaming Egyptian severing curses at the men shooting her father. Her wand not even in her hand, she dismembered seven of the squad before they shot her with a sedative. Logan didn't move. The remaining members of the squad jumped back out of the window, into a waiting helicopter.

Just as the chopper banked to fly toward HQ, Logan opened his eyes enough to see the stylised 'X' on the bottom, before the carbonadium bullet in his skull left him unconscious.

* * *

"Colonel Stryker, the subject you requested has arrived. Shall we send her to the prep room, or would you like to interview her, sir?" The grunt stood to attention as the Colonel looked him over.

"Prep room, Private. I want this done as soon as possible. You released the anti-tracking scents, didn't you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Tell the Hunters well done. Dismissed."

The Private hurried off to relay the message to the X-Hunters, now ex-hunters, as Stryker went through the process in his mind again.

First, she would be looked over for any medical problems that could carry over to the foetus, and then be injected with X-Gene drugs. They would amplify the eventual mutant's powers in the end. By the looks of the initial reports, the woman was in bed with Weapon X. She could already be carrying his child. Unfortunately, a child with the wrong DNA. They had fine-tuned Weapon X's DNA until the mutant would be both Omega-Class and varied in his powers. They had sped up the healing factor to make the pregnancy proceed faster, and amped up the additions to the senses. If Wolverine could hear you across the room, Omega would hear you across the building. No mistakes. No memory-blanking like with Weapon X (which didn't go so well), and no memory-training- disobedience can be transferred so many ways!

* * *

The intercom in his private study rang briefly, before the head medical inspector's voice pierced the silence.

"Colonel Stryker, sir. As you suspected, the subject is already pregnant. What's your order, sir?"

"Take it out. Keep it. Grow it. It may be useful in the future. Any ideas about its powers and strength?"

"A bit, sir. Definitely Omega-class, probably the extreme end of it, I'd say. Female, got the beginning of bone claws on the ultrasound, but I'm afraid any other technology that goes near it gets fried! Almost like a localised EMP. I'll put it in the X-23 vat, yes?"

"Definitely. A feral sister would be wonderful- use the Carnage Symbiote. But for God's sake, man, make sure you attenuate it first- break down its intelligence, and make sure it isn't capable of thinking. The same goes for the Venom Symbiote. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

On the other side of the intercom, the Chief Medical Officer looked at the psy-cage containing the Symbiotes. Walking over, he looked into the pit and promptly fainted.

* * *

The CMO of the Weapon X Program came to, after having a terrible dream in which the two alien Symbiotes had formed one larger, more intelligent one that swirled around the psy-cage, waiting to get free.

The portly man stood up, massaging his aching head. His eyes flicked towards the psy-cage, hesitant to find out just how much shit he was in.

Nope.

Nope Nope Nope.

The CMO stared at the writhing pool of alien flesh, wondering how things could have gone so wrong, so quickly. Although Carnage had stemmed from Venom, it seems as if the Symbiotes had combined to form a super-Symbiote. One which, presumably, would be a lot harder to break both into pieces, and mentally.

* * *

Lily Evans was forced to carry a genetically altered form of Wolverine's DNA into childbirth, much as she had intended on doing. For nigh on three months, she was forced to take metabolism injections, mind-control drugs, and other things she didn't understand. She was treated like royalty, however, by the station staff, due to her being their last hope for the Weapon X Project. Stryker visited her occasionally, nearly once a week, to talk to her about Weapon Plus, Weapon X, and the Omega Project.

Lily, due to her heritage, was forced into any means necessary to bring herself off to an orgasm. The bed posts for her small bed in her cell were a fantastic shape for using as a make-shift dick, but the security stopped her when she did that- if she damaged the baby, the entire thing would be for naught. Eventually, they let her fuck one of the minor grunts with a tiny dick, just to keep her satisfied.

It was a long three months, but, eventually, she felt what she'd been waiting for- a light nudge in her womb. Not the stabbing pain she'd anticipated, but a nudge that almost felt like a warning. Not even a day later, Lily Evans gave birth to Harry Potter, despite his true name being Harry Howlett. Stryker was kind, in a way; he let Lily hold him, memorise his eyes- her eyes.

She felt her emotions rising.

Knowing he would be in danger for the rest of his life, she took action. Seizing a scalpel from the trolley beside her (in case she needed a C-Section), she stabbed into her stomach deep enough to cause fatality. With her dark red blood surging through her fingers, Lily Evans drew an Ancient Greek Omega, the symbol for the end, or death, upon his face in her own life-blood. Lines of smeared arterial gore were rubbed into the new-born's skin, leading from his heart to his hands and feet. One from his forehead up over his head and down to the small of his back.

Taking one last breath, the witch chanted, channelling excessive amounts of her magic, and her own essence taken from her demon soul- and therefore the untold trillions of hell.

"**Ptah! Ro! Kraa Sak Tryz! Krosik Var Wolt! Hnn Fjar!**"

The ancient blood ritual, invented by her own mother, caused the blood to glow with the pain of trillions of eternally tortured souls. She had called upon her mother's brood mate, Samael, to protect this one with her blood, and the power of Hell itself.

Lily hoped it would be enough.

The Project staff let her bleed out. So long as she didn't damage the goods, they didn't care.

* * *

The CMO in charge of separating the Super-Symbiote grinned a relieved grin- he'd figured out how to both attenuate it, as Stryker said (stopping it from taking over the body or speaking to the 'host'), and to split the pool into two separate entities. All he had to do was irradiate some liquid Adamantium, and resonate it to a certain frequency before dropping it into the pit. The Adamantium would continue to resonate until he'd separated the pool.

One half of the Super-Symbiote would go to the Weapon Omega, and one to the side-project. Good thing they didn't need too much to grow. Hmm. No-name. Maybe Colonel Stryker could suggest one. However, seeing as the two Symbiotes forming the hybrid had had names beforehand, perhaps they should have a name now?

For Harry, he wrote '_Chemos (Kee- Mose) The Incubus_', and for the girl, '_Valkyrie (Valk- ih- ree) The Succubus_' on the test tube injectors. Next, he packed the two glass phials into a bomb-proof briefcase filled with foam. The CMO radioed ahead to Stryker, to alert him to everything was ready.

"Colonel Stryker, this is the CMO."

"Copy that, CMO. Status?"

"Symbiotes are ready, sir. I'm bringing them over now."

"Good. Stryker out."

* * *

Bubbles. A strange feeling when you're immersed in a liquid. Stranger still when you're breathing them. When you become conscious of the fact that you're underwater, certain instincts come to the fore. This causes an increase in heart bpm, which in turn alerted the AI overseeing the X-23 vat that the foetus was now a child, and thus aware.

Immediately, the vat was voided of the immersion liquid, and the baby taken out and cleaned. The little thing was squalling away, so they left it in a cot feeding on a bottle of gene-stimulants and milk. Mother's milk, obviously. They couldn't let it die from some common cold, could they?

At the exact same time, Harry Potter was brought into this world.

* * *

"Begin Symbiote Bonding Process."

The Chief Medical Officer swallowed convulsively, and then placed both hands on the screen before him. Slowly, he guided the injection bottles to the thighs of the new-borns, and slowly injected the tiny amount of Super-Symbiote. Of course, Stryker didn't know they were two halves of the same thing.

The Super-Symbiotes had been… attenuated, by resonating the pool at nearly breaking point, at extremely high temperatures. Attempts at communication had been made every five minutes, until the recorded brain patterns showed no understanding, just awareness. He supposed the Adamantium helped. The Super-Symbiotes, however, seemed to understand, at least on a base level, what he needed to do, and they just sucked up into the bottles, all of it. The swirling pool of alien scum had shrunk into a tiny vial. Weird.

The injection bottles emptied into the babies, who were strangely quiet.

"Injection Process Over. Commence Assimilation."

"Yes, sir."

The CMO took his hands carefully from the screen, retracting the injection apparatus. He placed one fingertip on a big red button, and pushed.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SORRY here have a bonus thing- Lily and Harry are a no-go! YAAAAY. Oh, and uh, slow updates :D

* * *

Book of the Week: The Sundering by Gav Thorpe

Film of the Week: Guardians of the Galaxy (MARVEL)

Song of the Week: Makeshift Chemistry by Crown the Empire


	3. Chapter 3- AFTER-ASSIMILATION: RESCUE

Disclaimer: Wolverine kills people who own him. Y'know. Except the Immortal Stan Lee…

**AFTER-ASSIMILATION: RESCUE**

_"Injection Process Over. Commence Assimilation."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The CMO took his hands carefully from the screen, retracting the injection apparatus. He placed one fingertip on a big red button, and pushed._

* * *

Bolts of lightning seared down from the ceiling, striking the babies and seemingly being absorbed by them. The pure lightning poured down, stored as it had been for over eighty years- since the first Weapon I. The two babies glowed, their veins shining with carried energy, as each mutant gene in their body took it in, reinforcing and building on their already prolific powers. Suddenly, the deluge stopped, and the two glowing children were watched rapturously by every pair of eyes in the room.

The glows gradually receded, leaving two babies lying together in the middle of the Assimilation Platform holding each other in their sleep.

* * *

Day 1 of After-Assimilation Observation.

The two children show an astonishing hunger, and not just for food. They explore their quarters with absolute attention to detail, despite the fact they were born only yesterday. The metabolism injections must have forced them to grow faster, somehow. Their green eyes shine in the night- they must be showing their father's genes already, if the night vision is showing this early.

* * *

Day 17 of AAO.

Although only one toy has been provided- a bunny- the two share like no siblings I have ever seen. I find it truly amazing to watch. On the other hand, Harry- Harold as he is properly called- shows a definite dominance in their relationship. He gets first turn with the food, and the toy. Then, and only then, does he share.

* * *

Day 52 of AAO.

I have a theory about the sharing. Whenever food is given to them, Harry is always the first to eat. Once he's had the food in him for five minutes _exactly_, No-name eats. Almost as if he's testing the food for her… They are growing rapidly, but it does seem to be slowing down. They could pass for a three year old, with ease at this point. I wonder if their minds are accelerating at the same time as their bodies.

* * *

Day 52 of AAO.

Stryker kindly provided a tutor when I told him of their accelerated progress. He has of course been mind-wiped to not recognise their age- he starts at kindergarten level, and will make his way up to university level. In the night, we'll be 'teaching' him the other things they need to know.

* * *

Day 79 of AAO.

The children- for they are no longer babies- have been on solid food for nearly a week. And they have grown much more now that they are. They are forced to exercise for three hours a day, but there is an unlimited supply of food to keep them going. The exercises are, of course, small, and disguised. Running around finding things in the fastest time possible, picking the correct cube from an identical selection (the use of pheromones plays heavily here). The list goes on. I… find myself caring for these mutants. Never mind the fact that they showed a blood thirsty side to the man who tried to take away Bunny. He nearly lost an arm.

* * *

Day 90 of AAO.

Growth stimulants were halted yesterday. We plan on letting nature take her course, for the most part here. Intellectual challenges have been introduced, only minor ones, mind. Expanding on the box test mentioned in the last log eleven days ago, we are producing tests that will reveal the extent of their powers.

* * *

Day 101 of AAO.

Subjects Chemos and Valkyrie have displayed a strange power in and of itself- they are working as a cohesive team whenever possible, almost like a pack. This could be due to the Super-Symbiote, but further study is needed. C and V have beaten every test we have thrown at them in a matter of minutes. Maximum test time was 3'14", remarkable, really. We have started to use less and less pheromones, too.

* * *

Day 107 of AAO.

I got a good look at the mutant weapons each subject has. Much like their father, they have both received bone claws. Except… something is different. By all accounts, Weapon X had brownish coloured bone claws, whereas subjects Chemos and Valkyrie have pitch black claws. Whereas X's claws where mottled and slightly pitted, their claws are smooth as cut glass, and they have a definite serrated edge for slicing near the knuckles. Chemos has the typical three per hand as his father did, but Valkyrie has the X-23 two per hand, between the 1st and 2nd, and the 3rd and 4th knuckles. Valkyrie has not yet shown any sign of the foot-blade of X-23.

* * *

Day 113 of AAO.

A virulent form of the common cold was allowed into the enclosure five days ago. In normal humans, incubation would take approximately three to seven days, before symptoms appear. I anticipate no reaction whatsoever to take place.

* * *

Day 120 of AAO.

No reaction to virulent forms of pathogen have been recorded. Healing factor is strong. Periods of less oxygen have had no recorded effect, either. An increase in oxygen has highlighted the unpredictability of the mutant gene- body growth rate doubled in the two subjects during these periods.

* * *

Day 132 of AAO.

Subjects have begun to grow bored with the enclosure. Something should probably be provided for the kids to play with…

* * *

Day 138 of AAO.

A TV has been found to entertain the kids during down-time… Unfortunately, they took it apart straight away to find out how it worked. I didn't have the heart to tell them to stop- I can tell they'll be world-class geniuses, probably in the order of Howard Stark, Reed Richards and Viktor Von Doom.

* * *

Day 157 of AAO.

Stryker has begun clearing any trace of our existence here. Alkali Lake will become a fully-functional hydro-electric dam in just over a month. Until then, the kids have got the TV working again, and somehow boosted the signal to receive Star Trek. I hope they don't try and 'beam up'- no idea where they'd end up. The tutor has finished teaching them the basics- Math, Science, how to read, write and speak properly. Several languages, including Russian, French, German, Spanish, Mandarin and Portuguese. English is of course their main language, but the tutor is, ah, 'programmed' to switch language at random points.

* * *

Day 160 of AAO.

Stryker has told me to be on the lookout when above ground- some of the men have gone missing when taking a sneaky piss off the dam. Probably some bear or something. Stupid grunts. The kids are now able to pass for five year olds- and their intelligence surpasses that of any genius on earth at their age. Stryker sent me a communique saying he'd come up with a name for the girl. Miriam.

* * *

Day 167 of AAO.

Adamantium bonding has begun. Molten Adamantium is provided to the Super-Symbiote in droplet form, and the nature of the SS will manufacture and distribute it for us, painlessly. I'm glad. I wouldn't wish any pain on these kids, no matter what.

* * *

Day 170 of AAO.

I've got to be quick- Weapon X is here, and I fully intend on helping him take the kids as far from here as possible. I've grown to care for them, as much as it was possible to show. I left a note marked with their scents to let him know I'll help. Its sounds crazy, but… They just have this feeling around them, as if they will do great things one day… This is my last log of Chemos and Valkyrie's progress. From now on, the only other person who knows of Chemos and Valkyrie (by those names), are myself, and Weapon X.

My name is Charles Nicholls. I'm forty-four years old, and my only claim to any fame is that I helped in the genetic experimentation on innocent children. Weapon X will leave none alive.

* * *

_… Just as the chopper banked to fly toward HQ, Logan opened his eyes enough to see the stylised 'X' on the bottom, before the carbonadium bullet in his skull left him unconscious._

* * *

Logan groaned at the massive headache he'd woken up with. His face was tacky with dried blood, until his movements cracked the scab over his right eye. With fresh blood dripping down, Logan realised his healing factor was gone!

Reaching up, he yanked the flattened carbonadium disc from his forehead, and slipped it into his shirt pocket. He cracked his neck as he felt his forehead seal straight up.

"YEAARGH! That's it, bub. You just took away my unborn kid and my daughter, and you think you're safe? I'm gonna tear the entire operation apart!"

Logan leaped off the sixth-storey window, and into North Salem.

* * *

Logan hit the concrete at the base of the hotel, and realised something. He couldn't smell Lily at all. What he could smell was an over-indulgence of anti-tracking scent. DAMMIT! He couldn't find Alkali Lake without the memory-scent linked to the tunnel! He knew what he had to do- he had to find someone else who could track them. Daken? No, the kid hated how he had half-siblings. He'd never help. Jimmy was too young, Lauren was affected by the pheromones too… Maybe Dr. Strange? The Avengers may be able to help…

* * *

It'd been nine months since they were taken, more or less. Logan had gone to everyone he knew, for any way to find Alkali Lake. Not even Nick Fury had had any intel on the place- only what Logan knew of it.

Logan knew what he had to do. He had to go back to the X-men.

After how he'd left, taking the ones who weren't afraid of killing to get the job done, he expected One-Eye to throw a bitch-fit- but it didn't matter. He needed to find them.

He had one more month until they were used by the Weapon X Program, following his memories of the pre-experiment tests, and such. One month.

* * *

At Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in North Salem, Iceman, Cyclops, Storm and Beast were sitting around watching TV when they heard the front doors to the mansion crash open.

Cyclops ran out to see who it was this time, and was astounded at what he saw.

Logan, kneeling at the threshold to the school, tears dripping down his face. The man had his claws out, with obvious cuts through his clothes were he'd lashed himself in anguish.

"Logan! Logan, what's happened?!" Ororo 'Storm' Munroe yelled out as she saw her friend on the floor.

"He took them, 'Ro, he took Lily and my kid and I can't find them. You're the only ones who know where Alkali Lake is! He's gonna do to them what he did to me! He's gonna rip out their insides and make them his weapon again! I need your help, Scott. I need the X-men. X-Force can't do this. Lily can't know I'm that bad. Please…"

The X-men had never seen Logan like this. Not when his memories had come back, and not when Itsu was murdered by Romulus. The Weapon X Program must be worse than they thought. Scott 'Cyclops' Summers knew it had to be bad if Logan was back- hadn't he vowed never to return when he took Angel/Apocalypse, Warpath, Domino and X-23? Scott glanced at Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, and Hank 'Beast' McCoy. They nodded.

"What do you need, Logan? Anything."

* * *

The X-men and Logan had loaded into the Blackbird as fast as possible once Logan had finished explaining. Scott was weirded out by the quick plane-fuck and Logan's explanation- he cannot resist the call of the pheromones- Romulus had made that an integral part of him.

It took barely two hours to fly there, in which Logan had continuously sheathed and unsheathed his claws. The blood splatters dripping down his gloves had put him in the frenzy. He contained it, knew he'd use it very soon.

* * *

"OK, Logan, we're ready. What's your plan?" Scott asked. It was only polite, to be honest.

"I go in, I find Stryker, I kill him, I kill everyone on the station who chose to be there, and I leave with the rest. I know how you feel about killing them, Scott, but Stryker will only continue hounding me and my line until he has his ultimate weapon."

"…OK. I see your point now, Logan, about how sometimes, it's not just easier to kill someone, but it's also right. Let's go."

With that, the Blackbird dropped out of the sky and landed where it had nearly twenty-five years ago, when Jeanie had died at eighteen.

* * *

Logan burst through the water-locked door into the underground compound of Alkali Lake. He remembered the way from here, when he'd last come here, to stop the brainwashing of Charles Xavier. It was a shame he hadn't killed Stryker then…

Logan ran across the concrete floor towards the Bonding Room- where the Adamantium had been seared into his bones.

Nothing. Dust. No smell since the last time.

He ran out to the main room again, but stopped as he caught a familiar scent. Lily.

"_Logan, this is Cyclops. I've got a map here, off one of the guards. Supposedly, there's a 'Nursery'. This mean anything to you? Next door is an Assimilation Room, whatever that is. Go straight ahead, and then left, right, right, left. Good luck._"

"Copy that. Thanks Cyclops. I owe you a beer."

With that, Logan ran down the directions he'd been given, dicing every soldier he came across, questioning each scientist, finding out who were the ones here by choice, and who was here to get one over on mutantkind.

* * *

He could smell Stryker ahead, in the Assimilation Room. Torn between ending the threat, and saving his kids, he quickly, silently ran to the door to the AR, seeing Stryker packing a military-style trunk with notes, formulae and documents. Logan crept up behind him, until he was breathing down his neck.

"Long time no see, Stryker. Been too long. Twenty-five years, actually. And now you choose to come after me and mine, _again_?! Did you not learn the last time, when I put my claws through your rotten, yellow belly? Huh?"

Stryker was quivering on the spot, he thought the X-Hunters had killed him! Dammit! He didn't have the Adamantium-capped bullets loaded in his revolver-

"_WELL?!_" Logan ground out.

"I- I- James, now, come on, we didn't hurt them! We made them stronger! Without hurting them! Twins, James. _Twins!_ I mean, OK, the redhead committed suicide, but-"

Dead. She was dead. He'd killed her. Murdered. No. Suicide. Could be something magic could fix. Maybe.

Logan unsheathed his claws, slowly. The metal surfaces reflected the terrified Stryker's eyes as the Wolverine raised them to eye-level.

"_Where are my children, Stryker? WHERE?!_" Logan yelled.

"Next- _Next door just don't-_ Gurghk!" Stryker stopped speaking. He stopped breathing too. But his heart didn't stop pumping until his life's blood had coated the desk, with one single claw hole stuck through his brain.

Next door. The Nursery Room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I managed to find time to update more before my next four exams xp**

Book of the Week: The Lost World by Michael Crichton

Film of the Week: Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith

Song of the Week: Blackbirds by Linkin Park


	4. Chapter 4- ESCAPE FROM ALKALI LAKE

**ESCAPE FROM ALKALI LAKE**

Charles Nicholls turned off the audio recorder, and swiftly unlocked the door to the enclosure. The two children and their tutor turned around at the unexpected visitor. He rushed through, swiftly drawing his only defence- a revolver, military-issue. He quickly capped the tutor before he did something pre-programmed and lethal. Turning to the kids, he was not surprised to see Harry standing in front of Miriam, protecting her, claws out. The onyx-black claws had thin, gold bands along the contours, highlighting the serrated edges near his knuckles. His green eyes shone, sending a shiver of fear through the man.

"Harry, I'm sorry I had to do that. He was going to kill me if I tried to get you out of here. Your father is coming to liberate you, do you understand?"

The boy kept his defensive stance, even as he retracted his claws and stood up.

"My… father? But, who? Who is he? I am told of the word, but I… make no connection. Snff." The boy sniffed at the end, catching a small whiff of musk, and blood. Familiar, and yet completely unknown.

**_Harry, that man you smelled, he is your father. Your progenitor. He has come to rescue you from this place. Take you away somewhere safe. Trust this man before you, he is just. He wishes you to be free. He wants you to live a good life. Not one restricted and imprisoned. He cares for you. Go. Meet your father. Take Miriam and run. Escape. I am with you._**

Harry knew he could trust the Voice. It had not led him astray yet- in fact, it was due to it that he had survived this long- it had suggested not to release his powers until it said otherwise, in case something bad happened.

"Mim, you heard the Voice, let's go."

Harry was on his way out of the room when Nicholls said something more.

"Harry, take this. You will need it for the road ahead."

In his hands were four lumps of metal, seemingly formed of the same metal he saw in his dreams. He reached out and took the nuggets, saying,

"Thank you. I don't know why, but thank you. Now, where is our father?"

At that very moment, Logan bolted around the corner and through the door, shouts following him. In his hands was the box that Stryker had finished packing before his death. Logan's eyes bugged out when he saw the two five year-old children, when he'd been expecting two newly-born babes.

"What?"

"Perhaps I should explain. But away from here, I think, seeing as you bought half the army here on your heels. Let's go." Nicholls said.

He turned to his office, and clicked open a hidden panel in the wall. Putting in the code, a panel in the wall slid away, allowing the four exit into the mountain.

"Storm, I'm gonna need your help. We're in a tunnel heading out of the complex, North by Northwest. I've got the kids and another passenger. Only innocent guy I could find."

"Copy that, Logan. We found a duct about a mile away in the direction you specified. We'll be there."

Logan handed the box to the scientist, and then picked up the two kids. Then, he started sprinting towards the tunnel end.

"If you wanna get outta here, keep up!"

* * *

"So. You bound a Symbiote Skin to my kids, which lets them be connected telepathically? And you somehow managed to bind the Adamantium to them without hurting them, in such a way as to keep it flexible? How?"

Nicholls shook his head, it wasn't quite right.

"Not quite, Logan. The Adamantium is bound to the Super-Symbiote, which is bound to them. It basically allows it to be indestructible. No weaknesses. All the strengths. Harry, show him your claws, please?"

_Snikt_

"The black is the Super-Symbiote, and the gold is the bound Adamantium. Now, Mim, would you mind?"

_Snikt_

"The white is again, the Super-Symbiote, and the black is the Adamantium. Thank you, children."

_Snikt_

Logan was slightly perturbed at having an alien life form known to hunt down and kill people bound to his kids, but he acquiesced. He had no choice.

"Their powers have not fully manifested yet, expect them to in no more than two years, max. I suggest training them to the fullest extent. Mutants this powerful attract trouble. Actually, would you be able to explain why technology tends to blow up around them, if it's not EMP-protected?"

"Oh, sure, that'll be the magic. Why?"

"Hahaha! Oh, Logan. I didn't know you had a sense of- Wait. You're _serious_? Magic… wow. No wonder they've been beating every test I could throw at them. Which reminds me- that problem with pheromones you have? Well, they won't have it. The tests we did ensured they could tell what was scent, what wasn't, and how to ignore it. I hope that's alright?"

"More than alright! That's brilliant! Still don't fix the production of it though."

"Ah, well. That may have increased slightly, from the X-Gene drugs. But… they will be more powerful than Magneto and Xavier put together, I'm sure of it."

Logan sat back in the Blackbird, watching the two kids sleep. They had their arms wrapped tight around each other, never letting go.

"I know."

* * *

Back at the X-Mansion, Logan was sitting next to a bed with the two children tucked up. He knew he couldn't look after them, there were too many people who would go after them, and they wouldn't survive them all. No, he'd have to give the kids to Lily's husband. He'd look after them, if he thought they were his. Maybe Lilith could help?

* * *

Just as the last time, Logan found Lilith waiting at his rented flat. Just the thought of her, and how erotic and psychedelic their first time had been was enough to- No. Not now. He needed to look after Harry and Mim. First things first.

"Lilith, you… look good. For an Archdemoness. How are you?" Logan grumbled.

"Look, _yes_ I should have told you _before_ I jumped you, but you enjoyed it, yes? That's what matters. Lily may be dead now, but you have no idea how strong your children will be. I know what you want, and I agree. Growing up in any way associated with you or the X-Force will be a danger to them. They will be heroes in their own right, before they come of age. I will… give my essence to them, to protect them. I can see, in the far-flung futures of mankind, that these two will bring Balance. And that is all my kind have ever sought…"

Logan was ready for some supernatural spiel, but _this?_ He wasn't cut out for this… First, an apology for hiding her origins from him, then some futuristic prophecy shite? Damn. No child of his would ever have a good life… Or so he thought.

"Give them to me, James, and I will see them safely to James Potter. I will ensure his compliance. Now go, love, I do not think it a good idea to bring another child into this world at this time…"

Logan held out his arms, beckoning his children forth. They understood that the lady would look after them. Take them someplace safe. They walked to their grandmother's side, knowing that this could be the last time they saw their father for a long, long time.

"Now, you be good, kids. I don't- snff- I don't wanna hear about any misbehaviour, 'kay? _Snff!_ Just- stay safe. And Harry- look after your sister, and Mim- you look after him. And- And whatever your name is. Voice? You make sure they don't do anything stupid, bub." Logan could feel himself tearing up at losing his kids, after finding them so soon. He reasoned with himself- he would find them later on in life, or they would seek him out when they were ready.

"Bye Dad. We promise! We love you!" The two hugged each other close, crying silently as their father walked away, for who knew how long? Lilith knelt down and hugged the two, staying there until their tears receded, and they grew curious. What now?

"Now, children, I know you have learnt a lot. And I know you have put effort into being as strong as you are. But, for you to fit in and not be questioned, you must look, and act, like swaddling babes. So, I will mask your memories, and your bodies, to that of new-born babes. In the years to come, your memories will come back, and your personalities will, too. James Potter will be ensorcelled to believe you are his children, and you will be. By blood and magic, until my enchantments wear off. The process of changing back to yourselves will be slow, which should allow you to keep your rightful inheritances. Have no fear- everything will be right in the end."

The children nodded. They had no choice, either way.

"And Voice."

**Lady Lilith?**

"Do you not have a name, alien?"

**_No, my Lady. I am… reborn of Venom and Carnage; I am the cleansing good of Venom, and the purging evil of Carnage. I… have no name. No epithet. Merely me._**

"Then I shall give you your name, alien. **_From henceforth, the alien known only as Voice shall be known by those worthy of it as 'Tyrannofex', the Dark Lord of Ancient Knowledge and Power. So I swear on my Ancient Seal of Nephilim. So mote it be!_**"

Infernal energies breached the reality surrounding the children, leeching into their bodies, letting forth a red and black glow that sent the nearest animals into a frenzy of terror. The Archdemoness' powers, magnified tenfold by the magic held within the two target children, enveloped them, granting their Super-Symbiote resident the knowledge of the ancients- the Nephilim, the Angels and the Demons; the Creator and the Destroyer; all ancient knowledge and powers resting under one roof. The influx of power gave Lilith her chance- to change the twins' bodies until they slowly changed back. Their memories faded, locked into the mind of Tyrannofex, until he could release them bit by bit. It felt the surge of power, the knowledge and demonhood it had gained. More powerful than any before, it held no wishes for bloodshed or slaughter, but Balance. By the standing definition of not just wanting the Light to survive, but also the Darkness, made it demon.

Lilith collapsed once her job was done. Spent, she spent the last of her infernal energy taking her back to Hell, where she could recuperate faster and steer the children's lives.

* * *

In the dark, flaming pits of Hell, there was a mighty brimstone throne. The arms were the likeness of grinning skulls, and the base a tangled pile of bodies. A prone figure lay before the throne, fiery hair strewn across her face, hiding it from view.

**_You meddled in mortal affairs for the last time, girl! I warned you of your punishment, should you break my edict once more! You know the cost!_**

"My Lord Abaddon! Those children have demon blood in them! Should they fall into the wrong hands, they-"

**_QUIET, girl! I did not seek your counsel! I know full well the danger mortals pose to us, should they grow convinced of our existence. I know they would wage war, thinking US the reason for their failures, their suffering. You know the cost. You will be stripped of your powers, for as long as your progeny live on Earth. PAAK-AH-KOOR!_**

With that final curse, Abaddon the Destroyer blasted Lilith to pieces, her power shattering. Before he could grasp the pieces, they faded into non-existence before his eyes.

**_Well. It seems you will never see your power again, Lady Lilith. From here on out, you are Pariah. Not punished in Hell, nor welcomed as friend in Heaven. No contact with your beloved mortal world, and no powers to keep you sane… Goodbye, my love…_**

* * *

UPDATE 01/03/16: Sorry about that weird formatting, but its fixed now


	5. Chapter 5- BEGINNING BIRTHDAY TREAT

**THE BEGINNING / BIRTHDAY TREAT**

**31****st**** October, 1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

**No. 101, Justicar Avenue**

It was Halloween. Or, as wizardkind named it, Samhain. Ghosts flitted about the skies, almost solid as the Veil thinned. Children ran down the pavements outside the small cottage, searching for sweets from the festively decorated country cottages. Inside house number 101, James Potter was in hiding, with his two one-year old children Harry and Miriam. He was entertaining them with coloured puffs of smoke from his wand.

Outside, one small child ran up to a man in a scary costume.

"Hey, nice costume, mister!"

The small boy eventually saw the glowing red eyes beneath the hood, and the pale, clammy, black-veined skin stretched across sharp bones. The small boy screamed, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in the other direction. Tom had always hated those high voices when he was in the orphanage. Never ceasing, always whining about something. That or calling him names. 'Freak'. 'Worthless'. 'Scum'. They never ended. Until he ended them. He'd enjoyed that.

Lord Voldemort- or Tom Riddle, to the Order of the Phoenix- looked over the waist-high garden fence at number 101. He could feel the Fidelius Charm, and the secret it held. The children that would challenge him later in life… soon to be killed by his hand.

The gate creaked slightly, as his clammy hand pushed it open. The wood withered and blackened as he passed. The robed figure drew his wand, and soundlessly blasted the front door from its hinges. A weak locking charm would do nothing to stop the Dark Lord!

James dropped his wand in panic, realising at last he was under attack. By the time he had scrambled to pick it up, the semi-skeletal figure of Lord Voldemort stood silhouetted against the hall light.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The father of two (or so he thought) collapsed, his soulful strings cut. The two babies laughed and clapped at the new flashing colour show. Lord Voldemort hesitated, for a split second. Why were they laughing? They should be screaming!

In that split second of stunned amazement, reality was split between the man and the two one-year-olds. Gold and black shards of energy sliced into the children, absorbing into them before anyone could react. Voldemort carried on, having seen nothing with his slow, mortal eyes. Picking up James Potter's wand, he built up to one final piece of finesse. Aiming at both children, he cast his final spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green bolts of light lanced out of his wands, straight for the children's hearts. As the bolts connected, golden lines flared into existence on their bodies. Lines that their mother had drawn not six months earlier on her two new-born babes. An Omega symbol flared brighter than the rest. Lord Voldemort stood, transfixed, as the same pattern appeared on the little girl behind him. The same except for the symbol over the eyes. This one was the Greek Alpha, a ^ symbol, going halfway down her cheeks, over her eyes. The two babies did not cry out, they just looked at him. And for a moment, he heard a desperate voice, one filled with a dying breath.

"**Ptah! Ro! Kraa Sak Tryz! Krosik Var Wolt! Hnn Fjar!**"

The light grew, blinding Tom Riddle, burning away first his eyes, then his face, and finally, the rest of his body followed, screaming into the Samhain sky.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was up working late again, marking the last lot of homework for her primary school class in the morning. She really should do it earlier, but Vernon still insisted on trying for a baby. Really. The man was obviously infertile. She'd made sure of that when he came home drunk one night reeking of perfume.

The man was going places, in the figurative sense, of course. He was going to seed already, a pity. Must be the whole 'crushed bollocks' thing.

Petunia ticked the last question, and wrote a generic improvement comment, and then began to pack up her papers and pens ready for tomorrow morning. As she did so, she heard the monstrously loud motorcycle begin to make itself heard.

Walking over to the net curtain, Petunia peeked around the outside. On her doorstep was a sight to send anyone rushing for the phonebook- how many people knew the asylum's number off by heart, anyway?

But Petunia knew this man. Which meant things were bad.

Professor Dumbledore was on her doorstep again. And this time, there was no child to be told about their magic.

Rushing into the hallway, she heaved open the stubborn front door to reveal the man himself in resplendent periwinkle blue and magenta robes. His hat, a matching one, was being twisted in his wrinkled hands.

Something was deeply wrong. Where was his grandfatherly persona? His know-all charm? The twinkling eyes that hid his secrets, but knew your own?

"I'm so sorry, Petunia. James is dead. Lord Voldemort… killed him."

The final straw, it seemed. First Lily, and then James. Childbirth and psychosis. Why her? Why couldn't someone else lose their family one by one? Someone who could replace them? Someone else?

"And… And the kids? Tell me Albus, are they alright? He… He didn't kill them too?" Her voice hitched at the thought of being left without the two angels. They made having no children of her own bearable, at least. James was nice, and came around every Wednesday when she had no staff meetings or coffee parties.

"They are alright, thank God. Voldemort did try, Petunia. He did try. Something Lily or James did must have stopped his attack. Not to speak ill of the dead, but James would never have been able to do anything like this. My bet is on Lily doing something before she died. I- May I come in? And Sirius, too?"

"Of course, Albus, Sirius, any time. Really. Let me get the kettle on- it's cold tonight."

"Dementors. Absconded from Azkaban years ago. Breeding like crazy in the misery caused by the war."

Petunia glanced at Sirius as he spoke. She knew of Dementors, Lily had spoken of them. And Sirius sounded like he'd had the Kiss. Understandable- James had been his brother since Sirius had run away from home at sixteen. Possibly even earlier.

As the kettle boiled, Petunia settled the two children. Making sure they hadn't gotten a chill, even through the warming charm that had undoutedly been placed over them. She loved their pretty little faces so. So intelligent. More so, it seemed, than her current year six class.

"Albus, what happened, you must know something, surely."

"Precious little, dear. Precious little. James didn't even fire off a spell, it seems. Both Lord Voldemort's and his own wand were used to cast the Killing Curse simultaneously, that much is clear. Traces of ancient blood magic can be sensed around the twins, but I cannot place it. No civilisation I know of leaves a signature like this. It's hard to believe Lily found something completely new, and it saved her children. Half the house was utterly destroyed when I arrived. The cat is being looked after by Minerva, for now."

"Bring him here when you can. The twins should have someone familiar to be with after this. I'll set up their room for a long stay, I think. Sirius, you can stay here as well, if you'd like. Sirius?"

The man turned slowly, eventually meeting her eye. His sunken orbs reflected what she was trying to suppress- utter grief, regret and sorrow. But his held something more. Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. She knew why. Peter Pettigrew had been given the secret of their hide-out, and he was the only one who could tell another soul. The man was a traitor.

"You're staying here, Sirius, until that look in your eye goes away. You will _not_\- I repeat, _not_\- leave Harry and Mim without a godfather. Do you understand? Your first duty is to them, now!"

The man looked mildly surprised at the backbone the woman showed. Did she not know that the Death Eaters would most likely come after her?

"Fine. But I want Frank and Alice to catch Peter. And I want them as safe as possible. Neville was the other possible Chosen One, was he not? He could still be targeted by the Death Eaters."

The man spoke through gritted teeth, almost as if he was preventing himself from baying his dismay to the moon. Dumbledore wore a relieved and shocked expression, amazed as he was that Sirius had stood down so easily.

"Right, well. I need to get the DMLE over to Godric's Hollow. I've already sealed Lord Voldemort's body in an unbreakable, passworded jar. I will be storing this somewhere safe. Before I go, I would very much like to set up a Blood Protection Ward just in case?"

Petunia didn't know what that was, but she felt anything that Dumbledore suggested at this point in time was better than anything that she could. She gestured for him to go ahead, and decided a stiff brandy might do better than a cup of tea.

* * *

"Harry! Mim! Time for breakfast!" Petunia Evans' voice rang out through the house, penetrating into the Cupboard Under The Stairs. Unlike most cupboards, however, it was bigger on the inside. Now, most people would start mouthing off about the TARDIS, and Doctor Who. They would be wrong. It was actually due to expansion charms. Non-detectable style. As the twins had grown up from the orphaned mutants they started off as, they had gradually started the process of recovering their powers, and their previously acquired knowledge. At the age of ten, the two could be classed as 'super-genius', in the transcendental sense. They hid it from their school friends, because they knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would freak the fuck out if they found out. That their long-time friends were off-the-scale smart, of course. If they found out they were mutants, they would either scream and run, or ask for an autograph. Who hadn't heard of the X-Men nowadays?

In the cupboard, Harry and Mim were both forcibly awoken from their shared dream. Tyrannofex gave them an update on the weather as the two set about choosing their clothes for the day.

Once presentable (Harry in blue jeans, Doc Martin's, a plaid shirt and a brown leather jacket, Mim in blue skinnies, green two-toes, and a lacy sleeveless top), the two mounted the steps from their room and entered the house proper for breakfast.

* * *

A steaming plate of bacon, eggs, mushrooms and toast awaited the twins this morning. Little did they know, that something special was only minutes away, carried by a dirt-brown owl. Their aunt Petunia sat at the table with them, reading the morning paper. A week until their birthdays, and she had yet to get them anything… Petunia was hoping for their letters to arrive before then, so she could buy them their first (hopefully only) wands for the special day.

She sighed slightly, as she caught herself thinking of taking lunch to Vernon at Grunnings. The fat sot had left her when she said she didn't want a child now that she suddenly had two. Ah well. Some things can't be helped, sometimes, Petunia thought to herself.

The letter box clattered as the morning's post arrived. The Wednesday post was always early. Leaving the kids eating, she went to collect the post.

At the bottom of the pile (as interesting as it was), lay a parchment envelope, with a long and loopy hand.

_Harry and Miriam Potter,_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs, _

_Number Four Privet Drive,_

_Surrey._

Well. Petunia knew her day was going to be just jam-packed full of fun today! Her first time in Diagon Alley since her sister's first year…

"Harry, Mim, you got something in the post, dears!" Petunia smiled as the two poked their heads around the door, looking curious.

"We didn't order anything," said Harry.

"Did we?" asked Mim.

"Nope."

"Did Auntie?"

"Couldn't think why"

The two did this every so often, a way of softening up their victims.

"No, kids. I still haven't bought your birthday presents!" Theirs was a house of no lies. No point when the two kids could smell if you're lying or not.

"Interesting," they both said. A conundrum for later, perhaps.

"So, shall we go get them now?" The twinkling in their Aunt's eyes let them know something special was going to go their way, and soon.

"YES!"

* * *

The three were in the car on the way to London. Petunia hated driving, but she figured hiring a driver was unwanted publicity. Speaking of, how could she afford one?

"Another bank statement came through today, kids. Are you ready to tell me what you two've been up to down in the cupboard? Nothing illegal, I hope."

The twins shared a look.

**What say you, Mim? If we're going away in September, then someone should monitor the business.**

_Yeah, but she may not approve. Stealing is stealing, brother._

**Well, it's not illegal, per se, but should the Goblins find out…**

_Oh, go on then. It's not too much to ask, is it?_

At a consensus, Mim gave Harry the proverbial floor.

"We take money out of our Gringotts trust fund which refills once a month. All in galleons. We smelt it into gold bullion, fake a random mint, and sell it off to the highest bidder. It's sustainable, ethical, and not against the law. No one gets hurt, we get rich. Mim and I were hoping you could take over while we were at Hogwarts. Is… that alright?"

The scale of the scheme took her off guard. They made millions a year, by defrauding _Goblins?!_ What were they thin- Oh. They probably thought everything out before they made the first step.

"I don't see why not. Most of the money will still go to charity, right?"  
"'Course. We don't need it, to be honest. We've been putting away half of each month's income to a Swiss account, and we keep a quarter of each month's gold bullion there too. You know, in case things go south."

Petunia sighed. If they thought that was necessary… She knew she'd be looked after, at any rate.

"Right. Once we're off this motorway, we head into London proper. _Then_ we can find a place to park, and we can go get your presents.


	6. Chapter 6- LONDON

**LONDON**

As per usual, it took ages for a parking space to become available in Central London. Charing Cross was busy, especially so, seeing as it was a weekday. Leading the twins to the Leaky Cauldron, she held the heavy wooden door open for the kids. It would look weird if a ten year old could hold it open easier than she could.

The talking in the pub stopped, as unwanted sunlight burst in. The nearest patron leapt to their feet, already spouting congratulations from his grimy mouth. Soon after, the other patrons followed suit. Forewarned, I and Mim struggled through, keeping their claws sheathed and flaring tempers at bay.

They knew the need for the post-war public to have a figure-head (or two) to rally around, but really. Not cool.

The twins looked pleadingly at Petunia, but the glance was intercepted by Tom the Barkeep.

"QUIET! Thank you. Can you not see you're crowding them? They're only ten for Chris'akes. Let 'em be for now. Let them enjoy their day. That, or get out."

The unruly mob swarmed back to their seats almost instantly, and promptly pretended the twins and their aunt had never existed.

**_Chemos, Valkyrie, that man with the turban. He reeks of Voldemort. His soul is blackened beyond repair. He plays host to a part of the monster's soul!_**

The twins glanced at each other. Walking over, they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Miriam Potter."

"We were hoping if you could tell us how to get into the Alley? You see, our Aunt hasn't been here in a while, and she's forgotten."

"M-m-mmy n-name is- is Professor Q-Quirell. I- I will be t-teaching y-you Defence Against the Dark Arts c-c-come Sept- September. Haha!"

SO fake. Their classmates could tell you he was putting it on, and they still believed in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. So, he was employed at Hogwarts. Did Dumbledore know he was possessed? Probably not.

The man led them out of the bar, and, once away from the alcoholic atmosphere, they could feel their noses blistering from the sheer amount of garlic the man had on him. He tapped a series of bricks on the wall in the garden, which Petunia committed to memory. After his job was done, he swiftly retreated back to the lonely corner of the seedy pub.

"Well, he was a nice fellow. Odd, though." Petunia remarked as she stepped though the archway once more.

**Shall we tell her?** Harry asked.

_No, I think not. We haven't even made it into Diagon Alley yet, and she might stop us from going._

**Too right. Silence it is.**

The two gawped in a truly muggle-born fashion, taking in all of the random shops dotted up and down the Alley. A broomstick makers, competing with the Quidditch shop just across from it, a Magical Menagerie, a bookshop, a tailors, a wand shop. They'd only been here at night when Gringotts was far less busy, and all of the shops had their shutters down.

**_So stereotypically _**wizard**_, I wonder, can you buy a toad as a pet?_** Tyrannofex wondered sarcastically. Being the Dark Lord of Knowledge and Power, you'd think he knew.

**_Oh yes, there you are. That poor boy has a toad. Aaand, it's gone!_**

In a _poof_ of smoke, the toad was replaced with a fire salamander, which promptly settled itself in its owner's hand.

"Cool!"

* * *

The trio slowly wondered up the Alley, Petunia taking in the sights and sounds as much as the twins. She saw the flaking black paint of Ollivander's ahead, and gently steered the kids towards the bay windowed shop.

As they entered, the bell above the door clattered, announcing their arrival. The dark shop held no signs of life. The faint smell of 'eau du old man' drifted through the air. The twins heard someone moving slightly further back in the recesses of shadows amongst the shelves.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Harry asked.

Petunia hung back, remembering Mr. Ollivander's penchant for scaring the new wand-wavers. The twins caught her humour in her scent. Crouching behind the counter they waited for the footsteps to get closer.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The frail voice gave the two pause. They could hear his heart pumping, the uneven beats belying his health.

Standing up slowly, they grinned as Ollivander smiled. He loved it when they had a sense of humour! Even more, though, when they were considerate of his advancing age.

"Ah! The next Marauders, are we? Pranksters with a conscience! Please, step forwards, and I will measure you for your wands."

Two tape measured hovered over, and started measuring random parts of their bodies. When Harry's tried to fly up his trouser leg, Ollivander called them back.

"Sorry, sorry, they don't get much exercise, you know… Now, let me just go and find some matches for you two!"

As the old man shuffled off, the two had a quiet, murmured conversation.

"The first one to not care about who we are…" Mim muttered.

"Maybe he's just seen all sorts, no one is interesting anymore?" Harry suggested.

"Whatever it is, it's nice!"

Ollivander came doddering back with a mound of boxes held in his arms. Seeing how long it could be, and remembering Lily's wand selection back in the day, Petunia made her excuses and left for a bit.

Starting the twins off on a box each, Ollivander explained to them the basics of wandlore.

"Now, I tell this to every young boy and girl that walks through that door- the wand chooses the wizard! Each of my wands are different, just as twins have their fundamental differences. Just pick one up, and wave it in the direction of the _blank wall to your left! _I don't want to have to pick up each wand and make sure it's OK. When you're ready."

The twins proceeded to pick up each wand in turn and test them, with varying results. Harry's first test set the wall on fire, which was quickly extinguished. Mim's first test froze the water coating the extinguished wall. As the discarded pile of boxed wands grew ever larger, Ollivander grew steadily more excited. With one wand left to test each, Ollivander sat with his fingers crossed. He'd put them at the bottom on purpose- frustration tends to get the magic flowing more freely, in his experience, and he just wanted someone to be around, the poor old man.

The twins had been waving wands for half an hour now, and could distinctly smell the excitement on the old man.

**These must be the ones.**

_I agree, brother. They feel… lighter, almost. Like there's something missing, too, though…_

In perfect sync, the two waved their wands at the blank wall. Instead of the uncontrolled reactions like the last hundred or so, these initiated a complete lack of reaction. Worried that something had gone wrong, they waved it again, thinking of the other things that had happened in their previous wavings. A laser-like beam of fire leapt from Harry's wand, igniting the beaten-up wall. At the same time, a bolt of ice lanced through the wooden planks from Miriam's.

Laughing, Ollivander stood and clapped his hands.

"Well done! I knew those would be the best matches! Now, to make them yours and yours only, why don't we head into the back of the shop, and we can tie them to you."

**The wizarding world is weird, if they think two unprotected kids could go into a backroom of a shop with an old man unattended.**

_A good thing that we don't need protecting, eh, brother?_

The twins followed Ollivander through to the back of the shop, thanking their lucky stars they could see in the dark. The amount of clutter left in the hallways!

"Right, now. This is my workshop, where I make all of my wands. What we need to do now is fill your wand's empty cores with a slight bit your blood, and a core that reacts well to you. You know, I only ever do this to the _really_ special ones! Blood Magic was outlawed years ago by this near-Squib Minister. Since then, people have come to see it as Dark Magic. For those in the know, it's an easy way of making yourself more powerful. I know of you, Harry Potter. Miriam Potter. Or, should I say, Howlett?"

The twins tensed, but refrained from unsheathing their claws. They could smell no threat on the man, only honesty.

"You will need the power boost in the coming years, I am afraid. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest of men, but he is still a man. Your lives will be difficult, but… I have a feeling that you enjoy adversity. Thrive in it, even… If you would, I need a small amount of blood from the both of you."

Stepping forward, they watched as he took out two old wooden bowls. Setting them out in front of them, he laid out two knives.

Looking to each other and the old ritual knives, they shrugged.

_Snikt!_

The twins released a claw each and sliced their palms open over the bowls. A short spray of blood, and their skin healed over in seconds.

Ollivander gawped for all but a second, before he relaxed. Of course. Being children of Wolverine had to have some benefits.

Taking the bowls, he silently waved his hands over them, as the sloshy liquid thickened, he poured it over the two thirteen inch wands. He sprinkled a small dusting of a greenish powder over the wands, and then set about enchanting them with anti-tracking charms and carving small rune arrays into the handles and down the lengths.

Once finished, he reverently picked up Harry's wand, lightly rubbing the powdery coating into the carved runes. He repeated the process with Mim's wand, and then handed them over.

"The powder is a small amount of Basilisk scale, mixed with an equal amount of Mithril. Essentially, the wand won't scratch, damaging a rune, and thereby exploding in your hands. The Ministry tracking charms have been removed, simply because if you don't practise, then you will be at a severe disadvantage. Now, all we have left to do is select your holsters. In a few years, come back for a secondary wand. They're half price!"

The bubbly old man rambled on about random goings on from there, which the twin's paid half an ear to. Ollivander led them over to a small glass case that held an example of each type of holster. There were ankle-holsters, hip-holsters, wrist-holsters, multiple-wand holsters (Auror Grade), and the extra-special General-Purpose Holster. It had a space for a shrunken trunk to be placed, complete with sticking charm. It had a spring mechanism for the wand, and was made of tooled leather, with a metal plate protecting the outside arm.

Of course, being the ever-practical, the twins went for the GPH. Petunia came back at just the right time to pay the twenty galleons for the two wands and their holsters. Paying their dues, the twins left as soon as possible after that, rebuffing the old man's attempts at conversation.

* * *

Having escaped Ollivander, they soon finished up in the Alley. Petunia had changed some of her muggle money into wizarding currency, which funded their large shopping spree. The twins bought everything they could imagine they'd need- except a broom. First years weren't allowed brooms. Their trunks were the standard Auror Grade- five compartments. One with a bare stone room, one with shelves, one with a basic potions lab/ medical room, one with a spartan bedroom, and one with storage space for a _lot_ of junk. It was a good thing, too.

They had spent almost as much time in Flourish &amp; Blotts as in Ollivander's- they bought books on every conceivable subject, from the Mind Arts to Animagi, and transfiguration to magical creatures. Ancient runes was touched on, as was Arithmancy. The only subject not touched on was Divination. Their bill was large enough to guarantee a discount from the shop manager, who delighted in taking twenty minutes off of his break to help count up the purchases. The twins were thanking Petunia for their birthday present as they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia, it's been a fantastic day! I think we've got all we need now!" Miriam was the first to speak, which was unusual. Usually Harry was the spokesman.

"I think it's time you had your real present, don't you think, kids?"

Their eyes lit up- hadn't their trip here _been_ their present? What would it be? Petunia angled them towards the Magical Menagerie on the way back down the Alley. They were going to get a pet? The bell clinkled as the door opened, revealing a long room of cages filled with some pretty weird-looking animals. There were the usual cats, toads and rats, but replacing the common budgie were owls ranging from elegant to frazzled. There were snakes, lizards and spiders, too. Something labelled as a 'kneazle' was a miniature lion.

The woman behind the counter was covered in scars and fresh scratches, and had tufts of hair missing. Tufts that were obviously seen to be in the hands of a pink monkey in the rafters making a nest. Petunia studied the various animals on show, but came up clueless.

"OK, kids. Take a wonder around while I talk to the owner." She was intent on discovering a non-lethal pet. With a normal colouration. And preferably the normal contingent of legs, too.

Harry and Mim wondered around the aisles, peering into the cages of various sizes. The labels underneath helped, with things like crups, kneazles and owls being the most popular in 'Pet Ratings'. The twins knew, however, that they could talk to snakes. Nothing nefarious, but they could make them follow certain orders. Hence why the Polkiss boy was now terrified of snakes. He really shouldn't have tried to steal their lunch money.

The section for magical and standard snakes was small. Supposedly, they were commonly used in Dark Magic rituals. What people just didn't understand was that Parseltongue was the precursor to Parselmagic- which was vital for high-end healing and other Light Magic areas. The Indians knew this, thus their snake-charmers (who used pipe music to communicate rather than Parseltongue).

There was a Runespoor- a three-headed snake from Africa, an Ashwinder in stasis, and a Boomslang. The Ashwinder was only useful in love potions, and had a tiny life-span. The Runespoor was useless, as it constantly squabbled between heads about who would act next. The Boomslang, however… a sentient serpent, brown in colouration, and a metre long. With coal-black eyes, the snake tasted the air, curious as to the origins of the power encroaching on its senses. Waves of power were sweeping over it. Unlike the weak pit-snakes nearby, it did not cower. It basked in the energy, feeling its own core respond.

Needless to say, Harry and Mim could feel the snake before them resonating with their own innate magic. Petunia would need to know that this was the one- they couldn't leave without it, not now the Familiar Bond had ignited.

* * *

Leaving Diagon Alley with the snake wrapped tightly around Mim's torso, they made the journey home in record time. Their room in the cupboard was a magic-retardant, thankfully. That meant it refused trackers from knowing anything going on. They quickly rooted through their massive pile of purchased books, for the one on Parselmagic they knew they'd found. At the bottom was a thick leather-bound tome written in squiggly lines. Odd that the written language of the snakes looked like snakes. Even more odd that they had a written language in the first place.

Mim read the title aloud. '_Snakes, magic, and the Common Misconceptions of the Average'_ was a tome on the medieval Muggles' ideas of what snake magic was, what it actually was, and a catalogue of every ritual, spell, and enchantment that could use snake magic, either to improve the results or for entirely new ones.

"Now we're home, what should we name you?" Mim crooned to the snake as it untwined itself from her waist. "Where're you from, then?"

§_Africa, young one. I hail from the arid jungles of South Africa. I know the dry plains of my homeland, but not the cold dales of this country, so far from my home_§

"Then I'll name you 'Snake' in Zulu. 'Inyoka'. OK?"

If snakes could nod, then it would do so solicitously.

"Then let's get started, shall we Harry?"

Harry flipped through the Parselmagic book, looking for something promising for beginners. Ah! A small enchantment for a lock, so it would only accept Parseltongue as a password. Useful against potential thieves, seeing as Parseltongue was not exactly a common trait.

"Here we go, Mim. Do you want to go first?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Here, read this." Harry took Inyoka from Mim, and showed his sister the page.


End file.
